El conde Lucanor
El conde Lucanor es una obra narrativa de la literatura castellana medieval escrita entre 1330 y 1335 por Don Juan Manuel, Príncipe de Villena y nieto del rey Fernando III de Castilla. Su título completo y original en castellano medieval es Libro de los enxiemplos del Conde Lucanor et de Patronio (Libro de los ejemplos del conde Lucanor y de Patronio). El libro está compuesto por cinco partes, la más conocida de las cuales es una serie de 51 exempla o cuentos moralizantes tomados de varias fuentes, como Esopo y otros clásicos, así como de cuentos tradicionales árabes. La «Historia del deán de Santiago y el mago de Toledo» (cuento XI) tiene semejanzas con cuentos tradicionales japoneses, y la historia de una mujer llamada Doña Truhana (cuento VII) —el «Cuento de la lechera», pero ligeramente variado— ha sido identificada por Max Müller como originada en el ciclo hindú Pancha-tantra. El propósito didáctico y moral es la marca del libro. El conde Lucanor empieza la conversación con su consejero Patronio planteándole un problema («Un hombre me ha hecho una propuesta…» o «Temo que tal o cual persona intenta…») y solicita consejo para resolverlo. Patronio siempre responde con gran humildad, asegurando no ser necesario dar consejo a una persona tan ilustre como el conde, pero ofreciéndose a contarle una historia de la que este podrá extraer una enseñanza para resolver su problema. Los cuentos son exempla, género asentado en la tradición literaria medieval. Cada capítulo termina más o menos de la misma forma, con pequeñas variaciones: «Et entendiendo don Johan que estos exiemplos eran muy buenos, fízolos escribir en este libro, et fizo estos viesos en que se pone la sentençia de los exiemplos. Et los viessos dizen assí». El libro se cierra con un pareado que condensa la moraleja de la historia. Luego viene al final de cada cuento una extraña frase: «y la historia de este ejemplo es esta que se sigue». Esto es de difícil interpretación, puesto que no viene nada además de eso. Autores como José Manuel Blecua afirman que puede ser debido a que hace alusión a una miniatura que debió de existir en el códice original, donde se plasmaba la narración anterior. Historia sería, por tanto, dibujo o pintura. Índice y título de cada cuento o exempla * Prólogo * Cuento I: Lo que sucedió a un rey y a un ministro suyo * Cuento II: Lo que sucedió a un hombre bueno con su hijo * Cuento III: Lo que sucedió al rey Ricardo de Inglaterra cuando saltó al mar para luchar contra los moros * Cuento IV: Lo que, al morirse, dijo un genovés a su alma. * Cuento V: Lo que sucedió a una zorra con un cuervo que tenía un pedazo de queso en el pico * Cuento VI: Lo que sucedió a la golondrina con los otros pájaros cuando vio sembrar el lino * Cuento VII: Lo que sucedió a una mujer que se llamaba doña Truhana * Cuento VIII: Lo que sucedió a un hombre al que tenían que limpiarle el hígado * Cuento IX: Lo que sucedió a los dos caballos con el león * Cuento X: Lo que ocurrió a un hombre que por pobreza y falta de otro alimento comía altramuces * Cuento XI: Lo que sucedió a un deán de Santiago con don Illán, el mago de Toledo * Cuento XII: Lo que sucedió a la zorra con un gallo * Cuento XIII: Lo que sucedió a un hombre que cazaba perdices * Cuento XIV: Milagro que hizo Santo Domingo cuando predicó en el entierro de un comerciante * Cuento XV: Lo que sucedió a don Lorenzo Suárez en el sitio de Sevilla * Cuento XVI: La respuesta que le dio el conde Fernán González a Nuño Laínez, su pariente * Cuento XVII: Lo que sucedió a un hombre con otro que lo convidó a comer * Cuento XVIII: Lo que sucedió a don Pedro Meléndez de Valdés cuando se rompió una pierna * Cuento XIX: Lo que sucedió a los cuervos con los búhos * Cuento XX: Lo que sucedió a un rey con un hombre que le dijo que sabía hacer oro * Cuento XXI: Lo que sucedió a un rey joven con un filósofo a quien su padre lo había encomendado * Cuento XXII: Lo que sucedió al león y al toro * Cuento XXIII: Lo que hacen las hormigas para mantenerse * Cuento XXIV: Lo que sucedió a un rey que quería probar a sus tres hijos * Cuento XXV: Lo que sucedió al conde de Provenza con Saladino, que era sultán de Babilonia * Cuento XXVI: Lo que sucedió al árbol de la Mentira * Cuento XXVII: Lo que sucedió con sus mujeres a un emperador y a Álvar Fáñez Minaya * Cuento XXVIII: Lo que sucedió a don Lorenzo Suárez Gallinato * Cuento XXIX: Lo que sucedió a una zorra que se tendió en la calle y se hizo la muerta * Cuento XXX: Lo que sucedió al Rey Abenabet de Sevilla con Romaiquía, su mujer * Cuento XXXI: Lo que ocurrió entre los canónigos y los franciscanos en París * Cuento XXXII: Lo que sucedió a un rey con los burladores que hicieron el paño * Cuento XXXIII: Lo que sucedió a un halcón sacre del infante don Manuel con una garza y un águila * Cuento XXXIV: Lo que sucedió a un ciego que llevaba a otro * Cuento XXXV: Lo que sucedió a un mancebo que casó con una muchacha muy rebelde * Cuento XXXVI: Lo que sucedió a un mercader que encontró a su mujer y a su hijo durmiendo juntos * Cuento XXXVII: Respuesta que dio el conde Fernán González a los suyos después de la batalla de Hacinas * Cuento XXXVIII: Lo que sucedió a un hombre que iba cargado con piedras preciosas y se ahogó en el río * Cuento XXXIX: Lo que sucedió a un hombre con las golondrinas y los gorriones * Cuento XL: Causas por las que perdió su alma un general de Carcasona * Cuento XLI: Lo que sucedió a un rey de Córdoba llamado Alhaquen * Cuento XLII: Lo que sucedió al diablo con una falsa devota * Cuento XLIII: Lo que sucedió al Bien con el Mal y al cuerdo con el loco * Cuento XLIV: Lo que sucedió a don Pedro Ruy González de Ceballos y a don Gutierre Ruiz de Blanquillo con el conde Rodrigo el Franco * Cuento XLV: Lo que sucedió a un hombre que se hizo amigo y vasallo del diablo * Cuento XLVI: Lo que sucedió a un filósofo que por casualidad entró en una calle donde vivían malas mujeres * Cuento XLVII: Lo que sucedió a un moro con una hermana suya que decía ser muy miedosa * Cuento XLVIII: Lo que sucedió a uno que probaba a sus amigos * Cuento XLIX: Lo que sucedió al que dejaron desnudo en una isla al acabar su mandato * Cuento L: Lo que sucedió a Saladino con la mujer de un vasallo suyo * Cuento LI: Epílogo - Lo que sucedió a un rey cristiano que era muy poderoso y muy soberbio Ediciones * Enrique Moreno Baez, "El Conde Lucanor", Madrid, Editorial Castalia, 1976, ISBN 84-7039-024-4. * El Códice de Puñonrostro: el Conde Lucanor y otros textos medievales, Madrid, Real Academia Española, 1992. ISBN 978-84-88292-05-6. * Fernando Gómez Redondo, Libro del conde Lucanor, Madrid, Castalia, 1987. * María Jesús Lacarra, El Conde Lucanor, Madrid, Espasa Calpe, 1999 (Austral, 21). * Guillermo Serés, Germán Orduña, El conde Lucanor, Barcelona, Crítica, 1994 (Biblioteca Clásica, 6). * Juan Vicedo (versión actualizada), Biblioteca virtual Cervantes. *Agustín S. Aguilar, Víctor G. Ambrus, "El Conde Lucanor", Barcelona, Vicens Vives, 2006 (Clásicos Adaptados), ISBN 978-84-316-8029-9. Referencias Bibliografía * Ayerbe-Chaux, Reinaldo. El conde Lucanor: materia tradicional y originalidad creadora. Madrid: Porrúa, * Barcia, Pedro Luis. Análisis de El conde Lucanor. Buenos Aires: Centro Editor de América Latina, 1968. * Biglieri, Aníbal A. Hacia una poética del relato didáctico: Ocho estudios sobre El conde Lucanor. Chapel Hill: UNC Dept. of Romance Languages, 1989. * Devoto, Daniel. Introducción al estudio de don Juan Manuel y en particular de El conde Lucanor: Una bibliografía. París: Ediciones Hispano-Americanas, 1972. * Deyermond, Alan. «Introduction». Libro del conde Lucanor. Ed. Reinaldo Ayerbe-Chaux. Madrid: Alhambra, 1985. 3-49. * Flory, David. El conde Lucanor: Don Juan Manuel en su contexto histórico. Madrid: Pliegos, 1995. * Hammer, Michael Floyd. «Framing the Reader: Exemplarity and Ethics in the Manuscripts of the 'Conde Lucanor'». Ph.D. University of California at Los Angeles, 2004. * Kaplan, Gregory B. «Innovation and Humor in Three of El Conde Lucanor's Most Amusing Exemplos: A Freudian Approach». Hispanófila 123 (1998): 1-15. * Lida de Malkiel, María Rosa. «Tres notas sobre don Juan Manuel». Romance Philology 4.2-3 (1950): 155-94. * Rodríguez, Enrique Jesús. «Machismo medieval. El Arcispreste de Hita y Don Juan Manuel: dos actitudes ante la mujer», Historia 16, 1981, 6 (67): 106-109. * Sturm, Harlan. «Author and Authority in El Conde Lucanor». Hispanófila 52 (1974): 1-10. * ——. «The Conde Lucanor: The First Exemplo»" MLN 84 (1969): 286-92. * Vasvari, Louise O. «'Hit the Cat and Tame the Bride': Shrew Taming as Wedding Ritual, East to West». American and British Interactions, Perceptions and Images of North America. Ed. Adel Manai. TSAS Innovation Series: American Center, Tunis, Tunisia, 2000. 122-40. * Wacks, David. «Ibn Sahula's Tale of the Egyptian Sorcerer: A Thirteenth Century Don Yllán». eHumanista 4 (2004): 1-12. * ——. «Don Yllán and the Egyptian Sorcerer: Vernacular commonality and literary diversity in medieval Castile». Sefarad 65.2 (2005): 413-33. * ——. «Reconquest Colonialism and Andalusi Narrative Practice in Don Juan Manuel's Conde Lucanor». diacritics 36.3-4 (2006): 87-103. Enlaces externos * * * El libro de los enxiemplos del Conde Lucanor et de Patronio, edición crítica de Hermann Knust (Leipzig, 1900) que contempla todos los códices disponibles, en Internet Archive * Libro de Patronio o El Conde Lucanor, edición crítica de Eugenio Krapf (Vigo, 1902) basada en el códice Puñonrostro, en Internet Archive Categoría:Obras de Don Juan Manuel Categoría:Cuentos de España Categoría:Libros de cuentos Categoría:Colecciones literarias